Goodbye, Hello
by Seifergrrl
Summary: A *romantic* peaceful end for Inu-Yasha and Kagome -- Rated R For 'adult situations' (Smut!)


This is pure, fluffy, smutty Waffy goodness. If you don't want your teeth to rot at the sweetness -- and the amazing idiocy of two kids in love -- don't read it. This is NOT quite... PWP, but ... it's just there for the romantic in most of us.

Obviously, I'm not Takahashi Rumiko, so nothing this sappy (and hentai) will ever happen in her comic, but oh well. 

**_Goodbye, Hello_**

**A peaceful end for Inu-Yasha: A Feudal Fairytale**

Sunset had painted the sky in hues of rose and lavender, a bouquet of pastels strewn across the sky. The hues of the Shikon were painted there, along with the deeper purples of Miroku's eyes, the rich rose of Sango's eyeshadow, and traces of Shippou's orange hair. As the sun vanished, Kagome could see the bloody reds of Inu-Yasha's fire-rat haori spread along the horizon. 

It was as if everything here conspired to make her feel as if she could not leave this place for too long. There was to much to come back too, despite their mission being completed. Naraku dead, the Shikon completed, Kikyou at rest. it only took two years to complete these tasks.

"Are you really ready to leave?" 

Inu-Yasha's question startled Kagome out of her thoughts, her glance at her companion from the corner of her eye. Hanyou still and forever to be, he had made the decision to not purify his blood of youkai or human content, but merely exist as he was. He would not trade his strength for frailty, or increase his power and attain true immortality. 

No matter what his choice was, Kagome had come to the bleak realization that they had no place in each other's world. She could not stay in the feudal era forever, and a demon could not exist in her world of skyscrapers and highways. 

"Kagome?" he stared at her now, confusion spread across his boyish features. "Na, it looks like you're thinking too hard, Kagome. Stop that or you'll hurt yourself."

She blinked again, and then laughed, reaching out to tug a lock of white hair, before turning to the well.

"Are you going to go or not?" Inu-Yasha asked, hopping up onto the well. Claws dug into the wooden beams, and he tensed slightly, looking down into the portal between times.

"Yes," Kagome answered, climbing up with far less grace. "We're going."

"Eh? 'We're'?" Inu-Yasha's face scrunched up in thought. "You think I'm coming with you?"

"You are, aren't you? I can't haul that pack back the well, as full as it is now!" Kagome replied, pointing to the massive bag the hanyou had often had to lug about, sitting by the well.

Inu-Yasha sighed, and nodded while reaching to grab the bag with one hand, and then Kagome with the other. He slung the pack on his back, as he drew Kagome close to him for a brief moment.

"I'm not letting you just walk away," he said simply, shocking the girl with the forwardness of his manner. "I worked too hard to keep you with me."

"I-Inu-Yasha!" Kagome didn't realize he'd leapt into the well, with her held to his chest, until it was to late. Trapped in his embrace, she tumbled with him.

As they drifted through time, two kisses followed. The first was a chaste brush of lips, feather light over Kagome's own -- a reverent show of affection from the boy who had never shown such a worshipful manner to her before. The next was a firm press of his mouth to hers, till she yielded completely, giving way to his hunger.

She didn't quite notice they'd touched down until he drew from her, his amber eyes intent on hers. He licked his lips, taking a slow breath as he eased his arm from around her and allowed her to get her to her feet.

Once Kagome got her breath back, she looked at him oddly. "Why such different kisses?" she asked.

"First, for goodbye," he explained. "The second, for hello."

Her quizzical expression did not change, as her hand lifted as if she might touch the kisses left on her lips, but Inu-Yasha did not elaborate. He simply turned and began to climb up the walls of the well, dirt giving way under his claws and falling in his wake. Rather than be dirty and dusty, Kagome waited for him to crest the top, and then followed after Inu-Yasha.

They exited the shrine together; the sunset was rudely interrupted by the jagged teeth of the Tokyo skyline, pushing back the colors of Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Kagome took comfort in the fact that only had to look to her left to catch sight of Inu-Yasha's red haori.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"And let your Grandfather chase me about the shrine with his useless wards?" Inu-Yasha asked, and then considered. A smirk crossed his lips, and he nodded. "Yeah, sure." 

Kagome sighed and directed him inside; only to find a note waiting for her on the fridge. The family had gone out to dinner with friends. Souta had a sleep over. The house was empty.

"Damn," Inu-Yasha muttered after Kagome read the note to him. "I don't get to give the old geezer fits?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. 

"I'll make something if you want," she offered.

"Let me unload your stuff first, okay?" The hanyou moved passed her to go down the hall toward her room, and Kagome followed. His familiarity with her home, and the brazenness that he had just going into her room as if he belonged in it irked her. Even so, as she watched him putting the bag down and out of the way, the irritation just bled away

"Will you stay, tonight?" She asked abruptly.

He lifted his head and peered quietly at her. "Here? In your time?"

"Yes. Why not? You've done it before." Kagome said. She hastily added, "In my bed, even." 

Inu-Yasha sniffed the air slightly, and then went to sit upon her bed, his hand smoothing over the green coverlet. "Yeah, I know," he replied after a moment. "But Kagome – there's no need for you to go back. Or for me to stay. I…" He paused.

"We need to talk about this, don't we?" He pitched his voice low, as if afraid that her family – even across town – might somehow hear their conversation.

"Talk about what, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome gave a gentle, verbal prod, moving over to sit beside him.

"This. Your time. My time. Us."

"Is there an 'us', Inu-Yasha?" 

"Don't be stupid!" Inu-Yasha snapped at the question, startling Kagome. "Of course there's an 'us'. What sort of stupid question is that?"

"Was there an 'us' when Ki—" His hand was over her mouth before she could utter the dead woman's name.

Amber eyes smoldering, Inu-Yasha kept his palm gently over Kagome's mouth as she sat beside him. "Yes. There was an 'us' then and there's an 'us' now. Stupid girl. Didn't you understand? Goodbye, hello!" 

Two kisses, she realized. One for goodbye and one for hello. 

Curling her fingers around his wrist, she tugged his hand gently down from her mouth.

"You said goodbye…"

"To her."

"…and hello…"

"To you."

Kagome felt her world spin for a moment. "An end and a beginning?" she wondered aloud. 

"That was the idea," Inu-Yasha muttered. His mouth opened to protest her stupidity once again, but he quickly found that she'd thrown her arms around him and drawn him to him for another kiss, returning the 'hello' he had given her in kind. He tasted her again, and this time, they were both hungry for each other.

Once she drew away, they both laughed with giddiness, the sudden burst of freedom from any other obligation other then each other stuck them both to the core. His hands were in her hair, she was drawing him down to the bed, and they had no other thoughts other then the fact that they were together. 

"You know how long I've wanted to do that?" she murmured as he dropped kisses around her face and jaw.

"Too long, from the looks of it," he chuckled softly. For once, they were not warrior nor priestess, but simply a man and a woman. 

The pair entwined their arms around each other, legs tangled. His fangs grazed her neck before he lapped at the light wounds he raised, and then they laughed again until they were breathless from it.

They lay together as night fell, not worrying about any light other then what poured through the window. They listened together as her family came home and went about their business, content in the cocoon of each other's arms. Kisses were occasionally exchanged, only to pause so they could listen and then laugh softly in the darkness of her room. 

As they listened to night fall in the Higurashi household, Inu-Yasha murmured, "Ne, Kagome?"

"What?"

"Weren't we going to talk?"

"Do we have to?" Kagome didn't want to talk. Talking might mean facing that painful realization.

"No. Not yet. I think I can stay here a while like this." 

They fell into quiet as the house did; Inu-Yasha's mouth found a pleasant occupation with Kagome's earlobe, eliciting small sounds of pleasure from her. His hands smoothed over her back; one wandered forward, skirting over her hip, toward her ribs, and she stiffened slightly as she realized its path.

When she froze, he froze, and both just looked at each other a moment; Inu-Yasha was anxious, and Kagome was surprised. 

Her shock melted into something else, however; her expression gentled and she brushed some of Inu-Yasha's hair from his face. 

"I did ask you to stay," Kagome said. "With me, tonight." 

"B-but..."

"Shush," Kagome's fingers lay over his lips lightly, silencing his protests. 

"Can't I just be a normal girl?" Kagome asked. "A normal girl with a boy, who wants to just be complete with him for a night?" Her voice dropped in pitch, and she whispered, "I know you can't stay with me, Inu-Yasha. I know. But... can't I just... have this night?"

Inu-Yasha was still a moment, his breath warm against her fingers as he regarded her in the darkness. 

Then his arms tightened around her, and he nuzzled her hair, sighing softly. "Idiot," he murmured. "As if I..."

"Shh," she said again. 

"Kagome…"

"Will you stay?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Will you come back?" she asked.

"Time can't stop me."

"Then," she said with a smile, "that's all I need. You're all I need, Inu-Yasha." 

Kisses were exchanged again, slow and sweet; Kagome's hand found Inu-Yasha's even as their breath mingled, and she drew it up and pressed it over her heart. Inu-Yasha could hear the quickened beat, and now it raced beneath his palm. 

"Gods," he murmured. "No wonder Miroku can't ever keep his hands off a girl."

She laughed again, and did not protest when his fingers splayed, sliding down over her soft curves, taking in the swell of her breast with tentative touches. She bit back a sound of surprise, but soon he lost his shyness and massaged her soft flesh without hesitation, pad of his thumb flicking over the stiffening peak of her breast. 

He didn't leave her unoccupied; his mouth sought hers and they kissed again, innocent exchange burning away for something more heated, less tame He wasn't satisfied for long with what he had, and soon Inu-Yasha's hand grabbed Kagome's blouse and untucked it, so that he could slide his hand beneath it.

Imagine his frustration when he remembered she wore those damn 'bra' things.

As he growled, she laughed, and he made a noise of irritation. 

"Why must you wear so many layers and why must they be so… damned constricting!?" he demanded.

She pushed him back and sat up as he watched her. A flush colored her cheeks, but she unbuttoned her blouse and undid her scarf. Pushing her top off her shoulders and tugging it free of her arms, she could not lift her eyes to him, even when she sat in just that bra.

:"Do you want to take it off?" she asked hesitantly.

"Gods, yes!" 

She gave a small laugh at his enthusiasm, but then turned her back to him. "Can you see where it hooks together?" she asked, pulling her thick hair out of the way.

He tugged and fumbled a moment, before Kagome felt the bra come loose about her torso. She slid it free of her arms, and then gasped sharply.

"You didn't!" He'd cut the strap in two in his impatience! She could hardly believe it, and threw the article in his face in her irritation. "Inu-Yasha, that was one of my best bras!"

"Well, it's off now!" he growled in return, and reached for her even as he tugged the bra from his head and tossed it to the floor. He caught her between his body and the wall her bed was against, kissing her firmly, destroying her resistance with his own, energetic affection.

"Okay," she mumbled as his mouth left hers. She let her head rest against the wall as she felt Inu-Yasha's mouth trek down her neck, to her collarbone. Each brought a sharp gasp, the pleasure-pain his sharp teeth brought was soothed by soft kisses and passes of his tongue, till he had kissed a trail down to her sternum. 

Considering a breast he cupped, he glanced up at her, before lapping one of her nipples with his tongue, curling it around the strawberry-hued aureole and causing her to gasp and shudder under his mouth.

He wasn't sure what was better. The way she smelt, the way she tasted, or the way she quivered. 

"Kagome," he growled against her skin, and bit gently; hard enough to leave marks, soft enough to not break the skin. 

"Let me away from the wall!" she gasped softly. "Or I'm going to smack my head against it and wake Mother!" 

He laughed again, and then tugged her back down to the bed, rolling half-atop her. He was hardly leaving his new prize. His mouth switched between breasts, encouraged as Kagome's hands slid into his hair and rubbed at the base of his ears. A low growl rumbled up through him, shivering through her skin, and she gave a low moan in response.

Once he was satisfied that her breasts all but ached from his teasing, he lifted his head to look down at her, spread out across her bed. 

It was the best thing he'd ever seen in his life. The marks of his teeth were his, the flush to her skin was because he'd touched her, and her eyes were glassy with pleasure. 

He began to tug at his own clothing, untying his haori quickly enough, but stopping in shock as he felt her tug on the ties at his waist. She was undressing him! Completely! Not that he wasn't thankful as she tugged his clothing loose and he felt his erection finally eased from the binding fundoshi.

"Gods," he muttered—and then realized that Kagome was staring. At him. With wide, wide eyes.

"What?" he asked, his voice holding an unmistakable quaver. 

"I've never… seen…" Kagome stammered out her inexperience and embarrassment, but then continued to tug and continue to strip the hanyou. Between the two of them and some clumsy shifting, he was disrobed.

"You can't cut my skirt off," Kagome said as he searched her waist for the clasp. However, as he fumbled with the foreign button, she gave a pained yelp. He drew his hands back as the slight tang of blood stung his nostrils.

"Shit!" he exclaim. "Kagome! I'm sorry!" He tugged at her skirt, revealing where his claws had nicked her, drawing a tiny bead of blood from the small cut. Inu-Yasha looked to the smear of crimson on one claw, and then at his almost-lover. 

Reaching out, she clasped her hands around his. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it," she assured him. They'd come to far to stop now, over a tiny cut, she told herself. "You'll just have to try and be careful, okay? I'm not a tough hanyou like you."

He smoothed the bead of blood from her hip, and it did not ooze again; it was just a small puncture, he realized – enough to make her bleed and give him a good scare. 

Inu-Yasha allowed her to guide him to the buttons again. He carefully undid them, and then slid free of her skirt. Panties with a pink bow, smelling of her arousal, were all that stood between him and her once the skirt was gone. With great delicacy, he helped her out of them, and tossed them to join everything else that had landed on the nebulous darkness of the floor. 

They sat together, kneeling across from each other in a moment of indecision and confusion. Neither knew quite what to do next! Oh, both knew the basics of biology, the mechanics of mating, but this was different. He didn't want to hurt her, and she wanted to make him happy.

Love made everything amazingly complicated.

"I don't know what to do," Kagome admitted bleakly. 

Inu-Yasha sighed, "Well, I know… what to do…" He eventually huffed, and scratched the back of his neck, trying to hide his blush. "If I don't put my weight on you, do you think that would be better?"

"You mean…"

"You on top of me." 

Kagome flushed at the idea. Her, in the 'dominant' position? "I guess so…"

It was the safest way, they deemed; Kagome held the control of their speed and motion with her weight atop him, and Inu-Yasha's weight would not add to the strength of his already powerful thrusts. They could still have wonderful sex; they simply wouldn't have sex dangerous to Kagome's physical health.

Oh, the woes of loving a half-demon.

Kagome didn't mind the 'dominant' position, she found, once she was atop her beloved. She could see all of him this way; from the fan of his white hair beneath him, to the play of his expression, down to the way his muscles rippled beneath skin and scar tissue.

It was the ugly, red blotch that her fingers went first; still a new scar, it held a rawness that would only be cured with time, so bright against his otherwise fair skin. The pads of her fingers traced the edge like the ridges of a mountain on a map, her gray-blue eyes dark with her contemplation of this one lasting blemish on his body that Sesshoumaru had given him.

At least, until he finally laughed and curled beneath her, flushing. 

"It tickles," he said sheepishly a moment later, under her scrutinizing gaze. 

"I didn't know hanyou were ticklish," Kagome said with an air of innocence, her fingers beginning to travel apart, toward his ribs. "Where else are you ticklish?"

Grabbing her hands, the hanyou answered, "Too many places for you to go looking for them all!" He gave a gentle tug on her hands, drawing her down to his chest so that he could kiss her; a lingering exploration of her mouth, tongue tasting deep.

When she purred her own delight, he answered with a pleased growl. Parting for the necessity of breath, they spared only a few seconds for oxygen intake, before trying it again. 

Eventually, he worked up the courage to touch her again; his hands smoothed up over her hips, seeking her scar in turn; the jagged tear, under her ribs, where the shikon had been torn free. She didn't giggle; she was less ticklish than he.

His thumb brushed over the marred flesh, as they parted again – kisses going uncounted at this point – and he smiled. 

No, he grinned. 

"What is that look for?" Kagome queried, her fingers sinking into his white hair.

"I just realized," he said, "how that damn rock did give me everything I wanted." 

She laughed at that, and kissed him again, more soundly; with the shift of her hips against his, he groaned. The urge to buck against her was growing, as was the urge to roll her over and simply take her. 

"Kagome…" the need was rich in his voice, and it thrilled her to hear it. She'd done that! She'd made him sound like that. Not any other woman, not Kikyou, but her. She rewarded him with a rock of her hips, and he groaned again, his hips rising against her.

"Don't tease, dammit!" he growled throatily beneath her. 

"So stop – ah! – moving!" she protested, feeling a shudder run down her spine. But they were moving anyway; back and forth as inexorably as the tide moved to the pull of the moon. 

Inu-Yasha's hands locked on her hips and lifted her weight off him after a few more moments of teasing.

"Guide me," he growled again, eyes flashing in the dim light of the room. 

Her hands dipped between them, finding his length, now slicked with her fluids, and held him carefully. Slowly, he drew her downward, until he felt the crown of his erection enveloped in her heat. He let go of her hips and clenched at the bed-sheets, claws shredding into the comforter centimeter by centimeter as Kagome took over, lowering herself at her own pace as every single muscle in Inu-Yasha's body stood sharply out, tensed at every limb.

It hurt. While rough travel had destroyed any physical virginity she'd had, the fact was that he was thick and long and stretched her in a way she'd never been before. A tiny whimper rose from her throat, and she shifted above him, trying to alleviate the discomfort, her head falling back as she gasped for breath.

No matter her discomfort, Inu-Yasha found her glorious. 

Her head tossed back, her hair falling free down over her shoulders, the fullness of her breasts as she arched her back, to the very way her hands splayed over her thighs as she adjusted to the way he filled her. She was glorious and perfect, kissed with moonlight from the window.

He lifted his hands from the now-ruined comforter, sliding them over the expanse of her thighs till they laid over her delicate fingers; it roused her from whatever it was that gripped her.

Gazing down at him, she found him equally perfect. Inhumanly beautiful, the ring of the rosary the only interruption of his paleness, the rise and fall of his chest as his breath hitched with his passion. Human or hanyou, she was sure there was no one else she could imagine herself with at this moment.

  
"Are you okay?" he breathed in a rush.

"Oh yes," she murmured. "It's just…different." She shifted atop him, making him gasp with her movements, and then settled again. The feel of him within her was getting better; less alien, more acceptable.

They stayed still for a few moments more, before stillness became stagnant and they realized they had to move forward to completion. Inu-Yasha's hands found her hips again, helping her draw up and drop down in a slow rhythm, even as his blood demanded more. His hips rocked with her, lifting and dropping, cresting and falling with the tide of their lovemaking.

Now all words were lost; they spoke in tongues, incoherent whispers, soft platitudes and endearments that were nonsensical. The fear of being caught kept them quiet. It was more of a strain for Inu-Yasha than Kagome, as his instinct was to growl, but quietness came more easily to the young woman he was taking as his lover

But the tide came faster for them, till they gave in to the oldest rhythm of either world and simply held onto each other as they rode out their passions and each other in the dark. His claws pricked her skin, but she felt no pain; his hips ground against hers, but he felt no bruise. Only her above him, only him below her.

He couldn't stop from crying out sharply as he reached his peak, shuddering and bucking hard beneath her; his hands on her hips helped her work faster and faster until she joined him with a shuddering peak. She bit her lip, her fingernails digging into his shoulders and creating half-moons of red in his skin as she held back her cries.

And then it was over. She slumped to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, and for a moment, they just struggled to breathe in the aftershocks that rippled through them. He tingled. She thrummed. Between them, they felt as if they'd just touched heaven and found themselves still in bed in a tiny, normal room in Kagome's time.

"Promise me you're mine," Inu-Yasha murmured. 

"Always," Kagome whispered.

"I'll never leave you for long. And I'll always come back, Kagome."

Promises made, they lapsed into silence again, before slowly untangling from each other. He pushed down the covers, and they crawled into her bed together.

Dawn would find them concave to convex; Inu-Yasha spooned against her back with his nose at her neck, an arm looped around her middle. White hair spread over the green coverlet like a fall of late snow, they dozed peacefully till the sun crept in through the window, a silent witness to the peace that settled over the pair.

After all, rest was the warrior's true reward, after a quest fulfilled.


End file.
